Nie teraz
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Z powodu niewielu fanficów do shinsekai yori Satoru x Shun, Hard yaoi


- Chcesz ze mną chodzić?- tak to się zaczęło. Niewinnie i naiwnie.

Shun zgodził się. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział co to oznaczało, ale był pewny, że uszczęśliwił tym Satoru... Nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Na początku nic się nie zmieniło. Może Satoru był nieco szczęśliwszy i może spędzali razem nieco więcej czasu. Tak było aż do tego pytania:

- Mogę cię pocałować? - spytał Satoru lekko zawstydzony.

Shun zgodził się, ale mimo że byli sami wydało się im to strasznie krępujące.

Zamarł bezruchu i zamknął oczy. Wyczuł jak Satoru się do niego przybliża. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok przez co zarumienił się delikatnie.

W momencie, gdy ich usta się zetknęły, Shuna ogarnęło dziwne uczucie. Otworzył oczy i wreszcie zauważył jak blisko był Satoru. Shun nagle zapragnął wtulić się w swojego chłopaka. Chciał już zawsze być tak blisko niego... A może nawet jeszcze bliżej.

Ich pierwszy pocałunek był krótki. Co najwyżej kilka sekund. Wystarczył by całkowicie zmienić ich wspólną przyszłość.

- Shun...- zaczął Satoru, gdy ich usta się rozłączyły. - Kocham cię.

Kiedy to powiedział, uśmiechnął się. Ten uśmiech na stałe zapisał się w pamięci Shuna. Na zawsze, niezależnie od tego co miało się wydarzyć.

Shun chciał jakoś odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafił nic wymyślić. Po raz pierwszy, Satoru wiedział coś lepiej od Shuna.

- Shun, - zaczął Satoru, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się rumienisz – uśmiechnął się i uszczypnął go w policzek.

Shun odsunął się z zaskoczenia. Po chwili utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Chciał się ukryć, zniknąć by nikt nie odkrył jego uczuć. Jego pragnienia.

Satoru objął go i przytulił do siebie jakby bez słów zrozumiał wszystko.

- Przede mną nie musisz nic ukrywać – zapewnił go.

- Satoru za co mnie kochasz? - spytał Shun.

- Za to, że ty to ty.

- A tak dokładniej?

- Tego nie da się tak dokładnie określić! KOCHAM CIĘ – tak trudno to zrozumieć?

- Dla mnie tak...

Satoru pocałował go. Shun zamilkł, bo nie był pewien co odpowiedzieć.

- Zawsze musisz wszystko rozumieć – westchnął Satoru i roześmiał się.

- Co cie tak śmieszy?

- To trochę dziwne, że muszę ci coś tłumaczyć. Zwykle wszystko sam wiedziałeś najlepiej – Satoru uśmiechnął się do niego. - Nie przejmuj się tym, po prostu zdaj się na mnie.

Shun opadł bezsilnie w jego ramiona.

- Chciałbym jedynie zrozumieć czy czuję to co ty. Chciałbym móc coś ci odpowiedzieć, kiedy mówisz, że mnie kochasz...

Satoru pogładził go po głowie.

- Spokojnie, nie zmuszaj się do niczego. Zawsze będę cię kochać...

- A jeśli ja nigdy cię nie pokocham?

Satoru pocałował go.

- Shun, mógłbyś przyjść do mnie po lekcjach? - spytał któregoś dnia Satoru.

- Chyba tak, ale...

- Nie przyjmuję sprzeciwów!

- Chciałbym jedynie wiedzieć...

Satoru uciszył go kładąc swój palec na jego ustach.

- Wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie – Satoru westchnął. - Czemu ty zawsze chcesz wszystko wiedzieć? Zaufaj mi choć trochę.

Shun w końcu dał się przekonać. Chciał zaufać Satoru, ale... Chciał go pokochać, ale... Zawsze znajdował jakieś 'ale' i nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Dlatego nie potrafił wszystkiego tak po prostu zaakceptować. Może gdyby przestał o tym rozmyślać to wszystko byłoby prostsze, ale... W końcu jedyne co potrafił to myślenie. Gdyby i to zniknęło zostałby niczym.

- Shun, o czym tak rozmyślasz? - spytał Satoru, gdy już byli u niego w domu.

- Nie ważne...

- Ważne! Przez to posmutniałeś, a ja nie chcę, żebyś był smutny – powiedział Satoru w tak dziecinny sposób, że Shun prawie się roześmiał.

- Może powiesz mi wreszcie, co tu robimy? - Shun szybko zmienił temat.

- Chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę więcej czasu...

- Tylko tyle?

Shun usiadł na jego łóżku, a Satoru tuż obok niego. Przybliżył się tak jakby chciał go pocałować. Nagle powstrzymał się.

- Shun możesz otworzyć lekko usta?

Chwila ciszy. Shun wahał się co zrobić. Z jednej strony chciał odepchnąć Satoru i uciec, ale z drugiej przypomniał sobie jego słowa 'Zaufaj mi'. Tak bardzo nie chciał go unieszczęśliwiać.

Posłusznie spełnił prośbę.

Satoru pocałował go. Delikatnie wsunął język do jego ust. Dość szybko wycofał się widząc niepokój Shuna.

- Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię do tego zmuszać – powiedział Satoru i zamierzał się odsunąć.

Shun wtulił się w niego. Nie wyobrażał sobie teraz braku Satoru. Nie mógł odejść teraz... Nie teraz, kiedy Shun zaczął stawać się bez niego niczym. Nie teraz, kiedy zaczął go jeszcze bardziej pragnąć.

- Shun, co teraz do mnie czujesz? - spytał Satoru obejmując swojego chłopaka. - Zaakceptuję każdą odpowiedź.

Shun zamilkł. Nie chciał by Satoru odkrył jak bardzo Shun go pragnął.

Satoru przytulił go mocno do siebie chcąc go nieco uspokoić.

- Nic przede mną nie ukrywaj.

- Pragnę cię – wyszeptał Shun.

- Czy chcesz, żebym coś zrobił? - spytał Satoru nie wypuszczając go z objęć.

Shun chciał jak najszybciej stąd uciec i zapomnieć o tej sytuacji. Nie, usunąć tą sytuację ze swojego życia, ale i tak to nie zniszczyłoby przyczyny. Pożądania, które mimo bycia czymś naturalnym, było zbyt nie zrozumiałe.

- Nikogo nie ma w domu, prawda?

Satoru przytaknął.

- Kiedy wrócą twoi rodzice?

- Mieszkam jedynie z babcią. Mówiła, że wróci dopiero jutro.

- Satoru... moglibyśmy... - Shun nie był w stanie dokończyć tego zdania, ale mimo to Satoru zrozumiał o co mu chodziło.

Satoru pocałował go. Tym razem jakby inaczej. Dłużej. I jakby już nic go nie powstrzymywało. Brutalnie, a zarazem czulej.

Może Satoru czuł dokładnie to, co Shun – pożądanie.

Upadli na łóżko. Shun nie mógł złapać oddechu między pocałunkami. Przywarł mocno do Satoru. Nagle ich usta się rozłączyły. Satoru przystąpił do rozbierania swojego kochanka. Shun, mimo zawstydzenia, poddał się bez walki lub sprzeciwu.

- Satoru, rozbierz się – powiedział, kiedy został już pozbawiony ubrań.

Satoru uśmiechnął się i przystąpił do spełnienia prośby.

Shun szybko odwrócił wzrok, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od ciągłego zerkania w jego stronę. Jakby chciał utrwalić w pamięci każdy fragment ciała Satoru. Nie rozumiał tego uczucia. Przecież było wiele innych ważniejszych rzeczy do zapamiętania. Jadnak w tym momencie dla niego istniał jedynie Satoru. Nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

- Czy robiłeś to już wcześniej? - spytał już bardzo zawstydzony Shun.

- Z chłopakiem pierwszy raz – odpowiedział szczerze i pocałował swego kochanka.

'A z dziewczyną?' - o to Shun nie odważył się spytać. Nie chciał poznać odpowiedzi. Nie teraz.

- Shun, kocham cię – wyznał po raz kolejny, gładząc jego policzek.

'Kłamca'- pomyślał Shun, ale powstrzymał się od wypowiedzenia tego na głos.

Satoru przesunął się niżej na jego szyję. Nieustanie się w niego wpatrywał. Przesunął językiem od miejsca nieco poniżej ucha do obojczyka. Powrócił na szyję. Pocałował ją w jednym miejscu. Następnie przygryzł to miejsce.

Shun ledwo powstrzymał się przed wrzaskiem z bólu.

Satoru polizał zaczerwienione miejsce i podniósł wzrok na Shuna. Pocałował go w usta. Wtargnął językiem do środka. Jednocześnie zaczął pieścić jego sutki.

Shun wyrwał mu się. Jego niepokój był już zbyt wielki i nawet coraz bardziej rosnące pożądanie nie potrafiło tego powstrzymać. Shun zaczął drżeć.

- Shun, nie zrobię ci krzywdy – powiedział Satoru, chcąc go uspokoić. - Będę delikatny... Zaufaj mi - delikatnie złapał go za rękę. Podniósł jego dłoń i położył ją na swojej klatce piersiowej tak by Shun mógł wyczuć bicie jego serca. - Moje serce bije jedynie dla ciebie, Shun.

Zbliżył się do niego.

Shun dotknął drugą ręką policzka Satoru. Później jego ust, szyi, obojczyka... Nie wiedział dlaczego ten chłopak działał na niego tak uspokajająco.

- Satoru... wejdź we mnie... - wyszeptał.

Shun nie musiał powtarzać. Satoru delikatnie włożył jeden palec do jego odbytu. Poruszył nim i zaczął wchodzić głębiej.

Shun czuł jakby był rozrywany od środka. Jedną dłoń zacisnął na prześcieradle, drugą zasłonił usta by powstrzymać jęki z bólu.

Satoru użył kolejnego palca. W oczach Shuna zaczęły gromadzić się łzy. Nagle jego jęki z bólu zaczęły się zmieniać w jęki z przyjemności. Nie potrafił zrozumieć jak coś tak bolesnego może uznać za przyjemne.

Satoru złapał wolną ręką jego dłoń, którą zakrywał usta.

- Nie ukrywaj tego przede mną.

Satoru użył jeszcze trzeciego palca.

Shun zarumienił się. Chciał się ukryć jakoś przed Satoru, ale to było już nie możliwe. Nie teraz, kiedy już całkowicie się mu oddał.

Satoru powoli wysunął swoje palce.

Shun nie stawiał oporu.

Satoru wszedł w niego.

Shun wrzasnął z bólu. Zacisnął mocno oczy, z których zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Shun! Shun, spójrz na mnie! Zaufaj mi. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtarzał Satoru chodząc coraz głębiej. - Kocham cię.

Na te słowa Shun otworzył oczy. Nie spodziewał się, że twarz Satoru będzie tak blisko jego własnej. Pocałowali się. Shun odczuwał coraz więcej przyjemności. Przy każdym pchnięciu jego serce biło coraz szybciej.

Wtulił się w Satoru.

- Kocham cię... - wyszeptał Shun i doszedł, a Satoru w nim. Zostawił swój ślad. Jakby zaznaczył, że Shun należy do niego. W tej chwili nie miało to znaczenia. W końcu istnieli jedynie oni dwaj i nic innego nie miało prawa się liczyć.

- Shun, co przed chwilą powiedziałeś? - spytał Satoru wciąż nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

- Kocham cię – Shun powtórzył, ale tym razem wydało mu się to strasznie krępujące.

Satoru przytulił go.

- Shun, tez cię kocham!

- Baka! Najpierw może ze mnie wyjdziesz? - powiedział Shun próbując ukryć swoje skrępowanie.

Satoru naprawił swój błąd. To był dla Shuna najboleśniejszy moment. Nie potrafił przestać wtulać się w Satoru. Nie potrafił nawet sobie wyobrazić jego braku. Nie teraz, kiedy był bez niego niczym.

- Nie opuszczaj mnie – jęknął żałośnie Shun. - Nie teraz, kiedy... Kiedy cię pokochałem.

Shun stał się kłamcą. Tak jak wszyscy. Tak jak Satoru. Miłość była jedynie kłamstwem. Jedynie uczuciem prowadzącym do destrukcji, ukrytym pod pięknymi słowami i pożądaniem. I egoistycznym, ponieważ wynikało z natury człowieka. Taka pamiątka po starożytnych cywilizacji.

Wszystko co wiązało się z destrukcją było zakazane albo usuwane.

Może dlatego obecność Shuna pewnego dnia zniknęła ze szkoły.


End file.
